Big Time Decision
by SchmidtSpaghetti
Summary: A lucky fan, Brianna, and her best friend, Genny, get to spend time with their favorite band, Big Time Rush. Little did they know, they'd have one life changing decision to make along the way. Will they make the right choice, or will their decision leave Brianna with regret?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

My heart was racing fast. What was going on? I felt my heart stop. Time stopped. Well, pretty much everything stopped. Then All of a sudden I felt a push forward.

"Go, go!" Genny shouted as I was pushed out into the aisle. A man grabbed my arm and lead me to stairs. Was this really happening? This was my dream.

"What's your name?" He asked. I began to shake

"Br.. Br… Brianna," I attempted to blurt out.

"Alright guys, I have a lovely friend here named Brianna!" he said.

"Looks like Kendall's got a keeper there!" Logan laughed as he winked at me. I closed my eyes for second and pinched myself. Was this really happening?

"We have our four lovely ladies up here to sing Worldwide with us! Are you guys nervous or excited?!" Carlos chuckled as he got ready to take a picture with her Worldwide Girl. The song began to play and I looked over at Genny, my best friend who was giving me a thumbs up while filming me on stage.

I looked at Kendall who was staring at me smiling. "Wait a minute before you tell me anything how was your day?" The boys sang while Kendall and I just stared.

Time was frozen for me. I was in the midst of singing and being frozen with a nervous feeling at the same time. I always said when I get up there I want to dance and sing. I wanted to be the best WWG ever. I wanted them to remember me for my personality and hoped they would want to befriend me, but instead I sat there. I understood how other WWGs felt. You can't think straight, you have tons of people staring at you, which was something I was definitely not used to.

Reality came back when I felt lips hit my cheeks and I smiled and gasped. Kendall Schmidt of Big Time Rush had just kissed me on the cheek. I looked down at Genny who was 6 rows away from the stage. She shouted my name with a huge smiling, still filming me.

Moments later the song was complete. Four minutes felt like such a short amount of time. Kendall grabbed my hand and helped me off the stool he sat me on. I watched all the other girls walk off stage when Kendall led me towards a security guard, it was Ranel. My favorite bald man! I looked back at Kendall, he smiled, winked, and ran back towards the stage. "Just stay here for the rest of the show," Ranel instructed.

"But my friend, my friend Genny is out there alone expecting me to come back!" I informed him.

"Let me get her. Where is her seat?" I told Ranel where she was and what she looked like. When he brought her back she ran over to me and jumped on top of me screaming.

"HOW WAS IT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE CHOSE YOU! I HATE YOU. I'M SO JEALOUS. WHAT DID HE SMELL LIKE? WHAT DID HIS LIPS FEEL LIKE. OH MY GODDDDDD!" She shouted.

"I'll explain everything to you after the show, no, let's watch the rest of the show from our awesome backstage seats!" I cried.

I was so surprised that I was the WWG. I could have talked about it at that moment, but I was baffled. I had to get my head on straight before trying to even form words of my experience. I said one day I'd be the Worldwide Girl, but damn, I thought that was all I'd be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The show had ended and Genny and I tried to scurry out so we could find the boys' tour bus to try and meet/thank them. As we tried to walk off stage, I felt a hand grab mine and pull m behind the curtain. I grabbed Genny's hand and screamed her name. What the hell was going on?

I turned to see a sweaty Kendall Schmidt holding onto my hand. Was this really happening?

"Listen, I normally don't do this, but we have two days off here in Jersey and I decided to invite you and your friend to hang out with us," Kendall said as he pulled us along to backstage area.

The crew was moving rapidly. They were pulling the stage items down. Wrapping up cords and wires, it was a sight to see. Who knew I'd be curious about that at a time like this! "Um, yeah! Sure Kendall, we'd love to come and hang out with you guys!" Genny elbowed me, "I'm Genevieve by the way, but you can call me Genny!" They both extended and shook each other's hands. I was still gasping for air thinking that the Kendall Schmidt was asking me to hang out.

"Alright, well why don't you girls come to our buses. We like to have a little party after every show." Kendall led us through the back area. It wasn't like I thought it would be. I thought the walls would be chipped and looked like a run-down concert hall, but in reality, it looked like building meant for business meetings!

We got outside to where the tour buses were. We heard screaming fans from around the corner hoping to get a glimpse of the boys. "Are you boys going to go meet the fans?" I managed to ask.

"Yeah, we plan on it, but the security has to get them in order first!" Kendall laughed. He led Genny and I onto his and Logan's bus. Logan was watching television while sliding his pants over his boxers. I couldn't help but stare at his shirtless body. Logan quickly buttoned up his pants and threw his red Obey sugar skull sweatshirt of himself. He caught me staring and smirked at me.

"Well hello there!" Logan exclaimed as he stared at me with a huge smile on his face. What was going on? I've probably asked you this a million times, but seriously! Was this really happening to me?

"I'm Genny and this is speechless, I mean BRIANNA! HELLO! EARTH TO BRIANNA!" Genny shouted shoving her elbow into me yet again. Kendall went to the back to change his clothes and wash up.

"Hi, I'm Brianna. She just said that though. I shouldn't have repeated that makes me look stupid and now I'm rambling. Hi Logan." I slapped my forehead like I should have had a V8. Logan smiled and shook my hand.

"Alright, well I just go the okay to go meet the fans, Logan, you coming?" Kendall asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, let me just run to that back of the bus real quick!" He answered. Kendall smiled and then looked at me. He paused and smiled really wide. I smiled back and began to blush. He did that cute little chuckle that always made me melt and walked off the bus.

"Where is the bathroom? I want to wash my hands!" Genny asked. What a random girl she was.

"It's right through the bedroom on the right." Logan answered and Genny began to walk through the bus. Genny disappeared and it was just Logan and I standing there. It was silent. An elephant could have walked through and no one would have noticed because of how concentrated Logan and I were on each other.

"Didn't you need to go get something, Logan? Your fans are waiting, silly." I said. I don't know how I managed to get out my normal personality with him standing in front of me.

"Right…" he said, "Let me run to the back." I began to walk towards him to sit down on the couch. He walked to the back for legitimately one second and came back before I even sat down. As I was sitting down he walked past me. He bumped into me a little bit. I lost balance, as I fell, he ran and caught me. At this point, Logan was holding onto me as if we just did our finishing pose in a salsa dance. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Logan." He smiled back and held me there for a couple of seconds longer before flipping me back up and walking off the tour bus without taking an eye off of me smiling. Genny came back and saw me looking at the door smiling.

"Well it looks like someone put a lightning bolt on your face." Genny laughed.

"Yeah… someone sure did." I smiled as we sat on the couch and began to watch the television.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Genny and I waited about a half hour for the boys to come back. We sat there watching television. We were watching Family Guy. I never really watched it, but I would every now and then if nothing were on.

The door opened and Logan stepped in staring at me with that million dollar smile. He sat down next to me, took his shoes off, leaned back and casually threw his arm around the back of the couch. Kendall then walked on as he yelled, "Yeah yeah, Carlos, I'll remember to put ketchup on your Schmidt McMuffin next time!" He shut the door behind him and smiled at me. He then noticed Logan's arm behind me and looked mad. "Yo, Logaiinn, can I talk to you in the bed area for a second?"

"Sure, bro," he said as he got up and brushed my shoulders with his hand. He followed Kendall to the back. Dear God, how was I supposed to live with that touch?

"They're probably fighting over you." Genny whispered as we heard something slam down. "Definitely fighting about you."

"I don't know, Genny. Why would they like me of all people? I'm not attractive and I look like I'm 14, not 18." I whispered back. The boys came out from the back, but Logan looked pissed. He threw his shoes back on, walked off the bus, and slammed the door on the way out.

"I'm sorry about that, guys. I had to tell Logan to… clean up his area. Organization on the bus is key." Kendall laughed. Genny and I smiled and giggled, but I knew he was lying. Kendall's famous quote is life is too short to be organized.

"Are you sure Logan's going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. He'll be fine! Now let's get out of this cramped bus and head out to the barbeque campfire we normally have when we get these nice breaks!" Kendall said with excitement. All three of us got up to head off the bus. "Bri, can you stay back a second? I need to get something. Genny, you can go ahead if you want, it's literally right outside."

"I'm starving so I'll head on out and save you guys some food!" She laughed and walked off the bus. Now I'm alone with Kendall Francis Schmidt. God bless my soul.

__

Sorry it's so short! I feel like each scene needs to be it's own chapter! Chapter 4 is being written now though, so it should be up tomorrow night or maybe I'll even post is right after I finish it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My heart was beating rapidly as Genny walked off the bus. That girl left me high and dry. Well not really, but she left me alone with the man of my dreams. I had no clue what to do. I just stood there, staring at him as he stared back with a smile on his face. "You know, Bri, you don't mind me calling you that right?" He asked as I nodded for it being okay. "I have never seen a girl like you. You persevered to get to this spot. Just so you know, I do see your's and Genny's tweets. Reel ballerz go reel ballerz. I laughed, I don't even want to know how you found that, but I've seen it all. We've got a lot in common."

"This is extremely weird because I never thought you would ever read my tweets, but wait, how do you know it's me that you are talking to?" I asked as I began to sweat because he freakin' read all of my tweets. Even the ones making fun of him and friggen about how much I love him. Like how did that happen!? This was super hysterical to me, just wait until Genny hears.

"You tweeted where you were sitting, silly. I knew I was picking you and I even warned security to make sure you were there and that I'd be pulling you up. I even told them to make sure you stay to the side. It was a lot of work, but I know you've done more to get to me." He came closer and grabbed my hands. Those hands. People made fun of me for loving them so much, but a guy has to have nice hands for me to not be disgusted.

"Why didn't you follow me ever? Do you know what that is like to see you follow all of these other girls? It made me ache. And all the other show I've been to. You always sort of pushed me aside, gave everyone else attention. I was standing like hello, asshole! I'm standing right here! Why now do you show me?" I was concerned, but I didn't want to come off as a bitch. I was talking to Kendall Schmidt, the love of my life.

"I know it all seems terrible, but what matters is now! I wasn't quite sure of you yet. I didn't want you to stop tweeting me or tweeting about me because I followed you. I also didn't want to crush you by not making you a WWG." He said.

"Well then what really happened with Logan? Obviously, you lied about the whole being organized ish. I know you too well Kendizzle, you can't lie to me, sweetheart!" I winked at him as he gripped my hands.

"I don't want to talk about it. I only want to talk about us right now. Yeah, there might not be a whole lot of us, but I want there to be." He gripped my hands tighter and pulled me in for a hug. I remember that first meet and greet I had with him. He pulled me into a hug like this. This hug was better though. He pulled back a bit. "I really like you, Bri. From what I've seen on your Twitter, and ahem your tumblr," he winked. Shit. That was the worst place for him to work. I turned red in embarrassment. "I like you, a lot." That's when he did it. He leaned and placed his forehead against mine. Gave me a long glare in the eyes with a smile on his face. He lightly pressed his lips against mine. I was kissing Kendall Schmidt.

I pulled back a little, "Oh my god," Kendall smiled. "Did we just?" I asked.

He nodded and leaned in again. I heard the bus door open. I pulled away quickly and turned to the door. It was Logan. He looked pissed as he closed the tour bus door. "Don't worry about him. Just worry about us." Kendall leaned in again giving me a long, passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kendall and I left the bus after that last kiss to hang out with the crew, family, and friends. It was so nice and so much fun. We created a nice fire pit and roasted marshmallows while others made smores. Those gross me out. I got food poisoning after eating them one winter, now I can't look or think about them without getting sick.

Anyways, Genny was talking to James the whole time. They looked like they were really hitting it off. I was rather surprised she wasn't trying to swoop in on Kendall. I mean look at that man, he's beautiful inside and out.

Kendall held my hand pretty much the whole time. I loved it. It felt so good to finally have what I wanted. I would peer over and smile at Kendall who would then look at me smiling because he was already laughing and doing that cute scrunching face he does when he laughs. Ugh, he's so perfect. I said I would do anything for him and I still would.

"I ran out of soda, Kendall, let me run over and get some more, do you want anything?" I asked.

"No, I'm alright, babe, I'll be here waiting for ya!" He smiled and continued chatting with everyone around the fire pit. I got up out of my chair and walked over to a canopy behind the buses. Logan was standing there.

"Hey Logan!" I smiled as I set my cup down to pour some more vanilla coke in. Logan just threw his hand up like a lame wave. This was not the same Logan that was on the bus with me before. "What's wrong, Logan? I know we just met and all, but you can still talk to-" Logan cut me off by kissing me. He cupped my face with his hands. I couldn't help but kiss back. I mean damn, it was Logan Henderson. After realizing that I was sort of with Kendall already, I backed off and wiped my lips with the back of my hand. I was in shock. Logan kind of just stood there. Neither of us knew what to do.

"I really like you. Kendall showed me your stuff when he first found you. I saw those tweets you sent to me. They were rather dirty!" I looked down with embarrassment. I was terrible. I did tweet him hysterically dirty tweets. "I know you like Kendall, but I know you like me, too. We can work this out, babe." Logan and Kendall called me babe tonight; I'm just going to go fan-girl in a ditch now. "I like you a lot, Bri. More than you know." He went and pecked me on the lips.

"You sure are Logan Henderwhore," I murmured under my breath giggling. He looked at me funny. "Logan, I don't know if I can do this. Kendall got to me first."

"But that's because he told me to back off. Do you really think I would have stormed off the bus like that knowing you were there and that I could have you? Shit. He pulled you up on stage, he did all that work, but it would have been me if it weren't for him. I read your stuff every day. Those tweets, I posted, the ones like 'In a room full of people, you are the only one around' and 'Thinkin about you.' They were about you. Kendall is like a brother to me, but I can guarantee you'll be happier with me." Logan said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I have a lot to think about it." I poured my vanilla coke and as I picked it up Kendall came out from behind the bus.

"Are you alright, babe? Did a bear pop out and attack you?" He looked up at me and saw Logan standing there. Now Kendall looked pissed. "Go on, Bri, head back over to the fire, I'll be there in a second!" He smiled and pecked me on the lips. I headed around the corner of the bus and stood there to listen in. "What the hell are you doing over here with her?" Kendall quietly yelled.

"I can get a drink and some food, too, ya know!" Logan quietly shouted back.

"I told you, don't go near her. I got dibs, Loge. If I see you alone with her like that again-"

"What, what are YOU going to do to me, Kendall? Maybe you should let the girl pick! She'd rather have a laid back, nice guy than some asshole who called dibs on her, treating her like an object!" Logan yelled.

"Me? Treating her like an object?! I've done nothing but loved this girl since I saw her posts. Don't give me that bullshit, Logan. Don't f this up for me. I swear, I'll never talk to you again." Kendall shouted. I heard something slam down again. I ran over to the fire pit and pretended like I was engaged in Genny and James' conversation. Literally had no clue what they were talking about. They talked about hair product or something. Don't even ask. Kendall came and sat down next to me, pulling me in tight. He kissed me on the cheek. "I really like you, don't you forget it." He whispered in my ear as he laced our fingers together.

Who would have thought that Kendall would have ever said that to me? Who would have thought that I wouldn't care for it that much because I would be too busy worrying about Logan? Who would have thought that all this would happen in one night? And why has Genny not asked me what's going on? OH WAIT. SHE'S WITH JAMES, QUEEN OF THE DUCK LIPS. Oh god, what was going on in the world right now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was getting late, Genny and I decided to head off back to our apartment. The whole car ride Genny talked about how amazing James was and how they really hit it off. She talked about how he wants to hang out with her tomorrow and that he wanted to go to the beach with her and what not. Before she could repeat what happened for the 15th time I cut her off. "Aren't you going to ask what I did?" She looked at me blank faced.

"Well, yeah! I was getting there!" She laughed. "What happened?"

"Ugh. I can't deal with this. When you went to the bathroom on the bus, Logan bumped into me, I fell, and he caught me romantically."

"OH SHIT GIRL! YOU GO GLENN COCO!" Genny shouted.

"But then, when they came back on the bus from meeting the fans. Logan put his arm around me. Then he stormed off. Then you walked off to go to the barbeque. AND KENDALL SAID HE SAW ALL MY TWEETS AND MY TUMBLR. HOW EMBARRASSING." I cried.

"At least he didn't block you like Joey Graceffa. What a bitch. WHAT A WHORE I TELL YOU. WHORE." She looked like she was going to cry, but then I guess she thought of James and didn't care about Joey whatchamacallit.

"So anyways, Kendall told me he liked me and kissed me. Then Logan came on the bus and stormed off. THAT'S NOT EVEN WHERE IT GETS HARD. At the barbeque, I went to get a drink. When Logan kissed me."

Genny was in mid-drink and spit it all over the place, "WHAT?! LOGAN AND KENDALL KISSED YOU IN ONE NIGHT AND ALL I GOT WAS A PHONE NUMBER AND A HAMBURGER?!"

"First, ew, you're cleaning that up. Way to get my car dirty, skank! Second, I'm sorry! I couldn't stop it! I really like both of them. Logan told me I'm better for him and when Kendall came over to check on me, he sent me away. Instead, I hid. Kendall called dibs on me. They really use the damn dibs rule! When Logan stormed off the bus the first time, he freakin' got yelled at by Kendall because Kendall said not to touch me. "

"Well what are you going to do, Bri? You can't date both of them. You have to choose. I know this is your dream. This is what you always ranted, raved, and fan girled over to me, but you can't have cake and eat it, too. That honestly makes no sense, shouldn't you have cake to eat? Like why have the cake if you can't eat it? BUT ANYWAY, YOU NEED TO CHOOSE WOMAN. I CHOOSE JAMES. YOUR TURN." We pulled into our parking spot outside the apartment. "Bri, who do you choose?" Genny nudged me.

"I don't know. The only way to find out is to go out with them each. They have two days here. I date go on a date with each one, then choose." I sighed. I knew this was going to be tough. We got out of my car and walked into the apartment. I changed into my pajamas and laid in bed. My phone started buzzing. It was Kendall. "Hello?"

"Hey Bri, it is Kendall and Logan." I heard Kendall say. My mouth dropped.

"Well, hey guys, what's up?"

"You need to choose." Logan said.

"I know. I know I need to choose. I just. I like you both a lot." I cried.

"Don't cry, we understand, but you do need to choose. Me or him?" Kendall sternly said.

"I can't just choose like this. I need to see who I'm more compatible with. I only met you boys and your real personalities today. That's not enough time. Knowing that you two have the next two days off, why don't we do this. Tomorrow I will go out with one of you, and the next day I'll go out with the other. Then I shall choose who I want to date."

"Ugh." I heard one of them murmur. I couldn't tell which.

"Well, I don't know what other way, guys. I like both of you and I know both of you like me. I just. I can't do this. Maybe it should be neither of you!" I started to cry. I knew this was a tough decision. I didn't want to regret it and I didn't want to hurt either of them. I also didn't want to ruin an amazing friendship. "I don't want to hurt you boys and I don't want you guys to not be friends either."

"We won't be hurt. We'll still be bros and best friends. We want you to be happy, that's all that matters!" Logan said. "Don't cry."

"I'll have my date tomorrow. I'll pick you up at noon. Wear whatever you, please. You'll look beautiful in anything." Kendall said. "I'll see you tomorrow, babe. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams ba-" The phone cut off as Logan spoke. I knew Kendall ended it before Logan could try to woo me some more. I had a lot of thinking to do. I cuddled up in my bed and fell into a deep, stressful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

11 am my alarm went off. I told myself I wasn't allowed to sleep past 10 anymore since I always stayed up late. I needed to pay the consequences and stop being lazy.

I rolled out of bed turning my alarm off. I picked out a cute white and black sugar skull patterned dress for my date with Kendall. It fit Kendall and I looked cute it in, so why not!

I showered and straightened my hair for the day. I really never wear my hair curly. The last time I did was when I had jaw surgery in July and did not feel like doing anything. It was August now, so it wasn't too long ago, but still, I would never wear my hair curly to school or work.

I washed my face after doing my hair. I never wear makeup. I don't think makeup should make a girl beautiful. Yeah, I think I'd look better with it, but that isn't the real me in my opinion.

I put my wallet and some mints in my small over the shoulder bag, that was all I could fit in it. I slid on my black wedges and headed out into the living room.

"Wow, someone looks fancy today!" Genny laughed. I only dress like this every now and then. Mostly, when I want to impress people or when I just want to feel pretty. "You'll definitely steal his heart with that!"

"I don't want to steal his heart more, I want him to steal mine. My looks shouldn't make him want me, although it would be nice to feel pretty." The doorbell rang, "That must be him." It didn't feel like noon, but it was.

"Well hello there, beautiful." Kendall said as he hugged me and pecked my cheek. He then grabbed my hand and looked me up and down. What a dog, but he was my dog for the day. "Let's head out, madam!" He held his arm out. I held on.

"Bye, Genny! I'll see you later!" Kendall shut the door behind us and walked me out to his car. He opened the door for me and grabbed my hand.

"Well there you go! Take a seat!" He smiled.

"Thanks, Kendall. Where are we off to?" I asked as he shut the door and ran around the other side and sat down in the driver's seat.

"First Dunch, which is Dinner and Lunch, and then after that, surprise!" He smiled.

It was about 1 pm when we got to a small café. Unfortunately, we were interrupted by crazed fans. Could I blame them? I'd interrupt, too! By the time we were done, it was about 5 pm. We headed towards a go kart track. Oh boy, Mr. Competitive.

"So we'll drive together first, and then, we race!" He laughed evilly.

"Okay, but I have to warn you, I'm a fast and great driver. I will kick your ass!" I laughed.

"We'll see about that!" He winked. We paid for the amount of times we'd be racing and got in the kart together. He threw his arm around me and threw the other one on the wheel. He leaned back like he had mad swagger. What a silly man he was. We drove around for 5 minutes racing the other competitors. Then we got into our own karts.

"I may be in wedges, but boy, I can drive like a maniac in these puppies!" I laughed.

"We'll see about that!" He shouted. 3…2…1 we raced off. I drove as close to the curves as I could to make sure I was going a shorter distance. I sped past Kendall and laughed as I did it. He gave me the maddest look ever. After 5 minutes, I drove over the finish line.

"I told you I'd beat you!" I laughed as I got out of the kart.

"Yeah yeah! I let you win!"

"Yeah, okay, Kendall! It's okay that you lost to me! Haters gunna hate!" I punched his arm playfully.

"Well, let's get out of here and head off to our last place." It was about 7 by the time we got to the next place. It was a private beach. "I figured I would make this as cheesy as possible and have a nice sunset on the beach to end the night."

"Well that was sweet of you!" We both took off our shoes and he grabbed a big blanket out of his trunk. We left our shoes in the car and he slung the towel over his shoulder. We grabbed my hand and walked me to the edge of the beach right before the hill that leads you down to where the water hits the sand. He laid the blanket down and picked me up. He laid me on the blanket and laid next to me with his head over me. He had his little hipster circular glasses on, a blue plaid shirt over a white tee, those cute medium-wash bue jeans, and tan straw-ish fedora kind of hat on. He took his glasses and hat off leaving his with messy hat hair. I smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed me passionately. I don't think I've ever been happier in my life. We sat up and cuddled while we watched the sunset. When it started to get cold, he took off the plaid shirt and put it on me.

After about a half hour of us talking, watching the sunset, and instagraming pictures, it got dark and the sun came out. We laid back again, this time I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. It was so peaceful. "I had a lot of fun today, Kendall. This was the most fun I've had in a long time." I smiled. He kissed my forehead.

"You know, I'm really comfortable with you. We have so much in common, you amaze me." He sat me up with himself. "I really don't like to throw this word around. I do wear my heart on a sleeve like my tattoo says." He lifted up the sleeve of his white tee and showed me the sewed up broken heart. "But I honestly have never felt this way about anyone in this short of time. I'm in love with you, Brianna." My heart stopped and I felt like I was gasping for air. This was something I've wanted my whole life.

"Kendall, I love you, too." He kissed me again and we laid back down and cuddled some more.

We didn't end up leaving the beach until about 10 pm because we were comfortable laying there with each other. As soon as we got back to the house, I hugged him and kissed him on the lips goodbye after he walked me to my door. I walked in, closed the door, and leaned up against it. Genny was sitting there.

"Did he steal your heart?" She asked. I bit my lip and thought Logan would be taking me out tomorrow. Logan always seemed to mess me up. I was always a hot mess for Logan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Unfortunately, today was BTR's last day in Jersey. This meant Logan's date would be shorter than Kendall's and I would have to decide by tonight whether I was going to date Kendall, Logan, or neither of them. I don't see that third option happening though.

It was about 8 am when I woke up. I hopped in the shower, it was about 9:30 by the time I was ready which was good because the doorbell rang.

I wore a royal blue trimmed, black, see-through tank top that was short in the front, but draped to the back of my shins in the back with a black bandeau/concert bra underneath. A concert bra is like a bandeau, but it's like half of a cami so your stomach shows, but it's not too revealing. I didn't want to look like a ho. Oh and I wore short black shorts with my black, satin converse looking shoes that have spikes on the back of them. Aldo knew how to make quality, beautiful shoes. I had a studded, black bag to match.

I opened the door and Logan smiled hugely. "Hello, Ms. Beautiful, how are you this morning?" Ugh, Logan always knew how to make me smile with those cute little dimples of his.

"I'm good, Mr. Handsome, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great now that you're here. Since we have a shorter date, let's get going, darling!" He grabbed my hand, shut the door behind me and walked me to the car. "Since I want to be able to focus on you, I got us a rented car with a driver so we have all the time we can get. I don't want you to think this is how it would normally be because it wouldn't." He was really nervous; I could feel his hand getting sweaty.

"Logan, it's okay, I understand! Stop being nervous, if anyone should be nervous, it's me!" I laughed. He smiled, opened the car door and helped me into the black rented Escalade.

We headed off to our first stop. It was a cute little brunch buffet place. I loved me some bacon and sausage!

We grabbed the food we wanted and sat down at a two-seater booth. He went and got us coffee, but came back extremely fast. "I hope it's the way you like it!" He smiled. I took a sip and surprisingly, he got the amount of sugar I like in my coffee right.

"It's perfect," I smiled and took another sip of my coffee.

We sat and chatted about my goals, our families, what we want when we're married, and all that other getting to know each other first date conversation stuff. Surprisingly, we had a lot more in common than I thought we would. He wasn't that guy that the Tumblr fandom portrayed him to be. It was about 1 pm when we got out of there. We got so caught up in talking after we were done eating that he forgot about the next thing he had planned. We ended up at Seaside. I actually really like Seaside. It's just a fun boardwalk to people watch on.

"We're going to go parasailing and then we'll spend the rest of the time on the boardwalk!" He smiled.

"Oh my God! I've always wanted to go parasailing! I'm so excited!" He picked me up and walked me through the beach to a wooden boardwalk type thing; oh wait a dock, that's what they're called! Wow, I can be stupid! He put me down on the dock.

"I didn't want you to get your shoes sandy; I should have told you to wear beach attire!" He sighed and slapped him forehead.

"It's okay, I can take my shoes off and I don't mind getting wet!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. We got all set up in the boat to go up in the air together. They put the parachute on us and all the harnesses. Then we went up in the air. It was seriously beautiful. We held hands, smiled, and laughed constantly looking at each other. When we were descended down we went onto the boardwalk after riding in the boat for about 10 more minutes. It was about 3 pm by the time we got onto the boardwalk.

There are a bunch of bars on the boardwalk so of course there is karaoke and of course Logan starts dancing likes he was on the Jersey Shore show. "Logan, you're embarrassing me!" I laughed.

"Come on, Bri! You should fist pump with me!" He came over to me and grabbed my wrist and tried to throw it up in the air, he grabbed my waist when I resisted. He pulled me towards him and forcefully through my arm up in the air. "Haha I got you! Brianna is fist pumping!" He shouted. I threw my arm down and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He was in a gray, snapback Obey hat, which was backwards, his blue France tank top, tan shorts, and tan work boots. I threw my arms around his neck. We just stood in the middle of the boardwalk hugging. People walked around us not saying anything, and we just stood there.

His body felt amazing. Let me tell you, he looks chunky, but it's all muscle. It's all there for any girl to just want to love. I couldn't help but love Logan and his bodacious body. He's just a phenomenal person.

We had to leave at 5 to get back to the buses by 6 pm so I could chose and spend until 8 pm with whomever I chose. This was going to be a miserable decision.

Would I choose the loving, kind-hearted Kendall Francis Schmidt or the family-oriented, phenomenal Logan Phillip Henderson?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

My heart was pounding as I fiddled with Logan's hand. I had my head resting upon his shoulder as we pulled to the buses. He kissed my forehead and gripped my hand a little tighter. I looked up at him. He caressed my face with his hand. "Bri, just know, whomever you choose, I will always be there for you." I smiled and held back the tears. This decision was going to be impossible and I still needed time to think.

Logan stepped out of the car, came around the other side, opened the door, and grabbed my hand to help me out. Could he be any sweeter?

"We know you need time to think, so you can hop on the bus and we'll wait out here." Kendall smiled as we approached the bus. I hopped on to see Genny. I ran and hugged her.

Bursting out into tears, she pulled me back, "Before you talk, I just want to say, James and I really hit it off. So we're kind of dating now!"

"No you aren't!" I yelled back wiping my tears. They were perfect for each other. Genny could be the next Asian Jew!

"Yup! We went out the past two days while you were on your dates. We wanted to keep it on the DL though because we weren't really sure if we would work out as nicely as we thought, but bam! He wants the V!" She laughed. I hugged her while laughing extremely hard because that was normally my line. "Anyways, let's get to you. This is a big decision. Let me tell you, James' phone was blowing up the past two days. Yesterday was Logan, today was Kendall. They both are insane for you."

"Well that doesn't make this easier!" We sat down on the couch as I shoved my face into my hands. I was nauseas. How could I pick between two amazing men? "Both dates were so much fun." I managed to spit out as my hands muffled my voice.

"Well, Bri. This is like the Voice. You know how we said we would automatically choose Adam if more than one coach, Adam being one, chose us? Well, who was the one you would choose automatically out of these four? Kendall. You want to know why?" I looked up at her with a depressed look. "Whenever you were said, you would go look at pictures of him. I mean shit, his folder in your computer has the most files saved in it."

"I know, I know, but this is more than just looks and personality I see online and at shows. This is the real deal. Two boys just wowed me and I don't know who to choose."

"Well choose soon… because I'm getting off the bus to go out to sit with James and those boys are waiting. It's 6:30, only an hour and a half left with your love." Genny got up and hopped off the bus closing the door behind her, but it pushed open again. As soon as it opened, I got that feeling like he was the one. I was ready to choose because he was already here.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hey," he replied back.

"I love you." I ran up to him, grabbed his waist, and kissed him softly as he pushed my hair behind my ears.

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm writing the last chapter now so it will be ready to post soon. I've been so busy with a new job and college that I have no time to myself anymore! I sincerely apologize and hope you enjoy the last two chapters. Thanks for sticking around and reading :) _


	10. Chapter 10 - Final Chapter

**Chapter 10**

"I could literally die happy right now." He smiled gazing into my eyes and then pulling me into a strong, tight embrace, "I love you more than anyone and anything, Brianna."

"Kendall, you just, you're just always there. You're always kind. That date made my feelings for you more real. I, I just feel bad for Logan. I love you, but Logan just, he's great, too. I know he'll find another, great girl, but I know his feelings for me were just as true." I nuzzled my head into the crevasse of his shoulder and neck.

"You know, Bri. This is why you're awesome. You are so sweet and caring, but I don't want you to worry about him. He does fine on his own. Please, be happy for the last hour of me being here?" I looked up, smiled, and kissed him softly again. I pulled back and hopped off the bus. It was time for me to break the news. I looked for Logan and pulled him behind the bus. I just wanted to kiss him. My feelings were so jumbled.

He grabbed my hands as he sat down on a keg. He pulled me in closer so I was in between his thighs. "Hey, baby, how's it going?" He smiled and kissed my hands. Could he make this any harder?

"Loge…" I looked down. I saw in my peripherals that he had a sad look on his face.

"Just… don't say it.." He got up, pushing me back a little bit, but not purposely trying to hurt me or anything. I heard some sniffling and as he ran off, I saw him rub his eyes with his wrists. I sat on the keg and began to tear up. My phone buzzed. I pulled it out and it was a text from twitter. " 1LoganHenderson: If you love somebody Better tell them while they're here cause... They just may run away from you." I began to cry harder. Someone came up to me and pulled my head into their stomach. It was Kendall. He kneeled down and lifted my chin with his finger.

"You're okay, Bri. He'll be okay. Just know, you're making the right decision." But was I?

An hour flew by. I tried to enjoy my time with Kendall by cuddling, kissing, and talking with everyone at the bbq. Logan would constantly get up and come back, then get up and come back. I would catch him look at me, upset. With that look he always gives. That cute, little, sad look. Oh my god, just thinking about it kills me.

It was time for the boys to hop on the bus and go to Virginia. The great thing about them leaving was hat they were leaving Jersey, but they had a reason to come back and I would be leaving with one of their hearts, well, technically two hearts, but I didn't want to think about that.

We all hug and said our goodbyes. It was up to Logan and myself. It was awkward and neither of us knew what to do or say. He put his hand out, shook it while looking away and walked onto the bus. That hurt, terribly.

"Bye, baby! I love you so much and I can't wait to experience the rest of our life together when this tour is over in October!" Kendall embraced me and picked me up, spinning me around. "Don't forget, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry because you have my heart. Seriously though, don't forget that!" He smiled and hugged me a little more before giving me a goodbye kiss.

"I love you, Kendall." I smiled and held his hand until he got onto the bus.

"Bye, James! I can't wait for you to come back!" I turned to see Genny kiss James goodbye as he held her hand until he reached the top step of the bus.

"Bye Genny!" He smiled. I couldn't help but smile that my best friend was finally happy. Genny put her arm around me as we waved goodbye to the bus. My phone buzzed. Twitter, great. " 1LoganHenderson: In a room full of people... you are the only one around." Genny looked at my phone and saw the tweet.

"Don't worry about Logan. I know it sucks to see him like this, but he's going to have to toughen up and be there for you and Kendall. He's strong and mysterious, that's why you know he can hide his feelings and act like this never happened." Genny reassured me.

My phone buzzed again. " 1LoganHenderson: I'm with you always I'm with you rain or shine."

"See, I told you. He's too smart to be bitter forever." She let go of me and started walking off. "Now let's go! We need to head back to our regular lives now because we need to create a plan to move to California!" She was more than excited for that. She has been waiting for this for so long. Now she gets to move to California and have a great boyfriend to match.

Genny was right though. Logan couldn't be bitter forever. He was too good for that. That's what really sucks, he's too good to hold a grudge. I made my decision and now I had to live with it. My phone buzzed again. "I miss you so much already, I love you, going to sleep on the way to VA, goodnight baby girl, see you soon3" I knew that I made the right decision. Kendall was perfect for me.

"Genny, wait up! I need to be part of these plans and I need to pick out the condo or whatever and decorate it!" My life was just beginning and I couldn't be happier to have the best man and my best friend by my side.


End file.
